The Zapotecs (Cosijoeza)
The Zapotecs led by CosijoezaZapotec Civilization - Colonialist Legacies is a custom civilization by Colonialist LegaciesColonialist Legacies, produced by TPangolin and RawSasquatch, with contributions from Neirai, Superwaffle, LastSword, Wodhann, Civitar, and Scapegrace. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Zapotecs The name Zapotec is slightly misleading, what with it being a corruption of the Nahuatl word “tzapotecah” or “people from the place of sapote”. Sapote, for the curious, is a kind of squishy fruit thing related to the stuff that makes up shea butter. Perhaps not the most auspicious of names, but it serves well - and it’s easier on the throat than their own word for themselves, the Be’ena’a, which means simply “the People”. Regardless of nomenclature, this was a mighty empire, a world of peace and culture slowly whittled away by barbarians and Spanish thieves. Cosijoeza Cosijoeza was the sixth and penultimate ruler of the Zapotec civilization, and the fourth to rule his kingdom from Zaachila. While civilization existed in Zapotec lands from as early as 700 BCE, the known line of kings begins in 1328. During his reign, the Zapotec people had to contend with belligerence from the much larger Aztec state. During the later period of Cosijoeza’s rule, the Spanish arrived. Their influence would forever change Mesoamerican society. Dawn of Man "The mountains themselves tremble beneath your gaze, Cosijoeza of the Zapotec, lord of Zaachila and master of your people's destinies! Truly you were a mighty king, and the Zapotec were in dire need of one; the Mixtec had stolen great Monte Alban, and the Aztec were out for blood. But the Sun God shone the path of wisdom for you, and your people kept to the beautiful cities in the clouds Cocijo protected and nurtured you with. However, between the brutality of the Aztec military machine and the depredations of greedy Spaniards, your empire dwindled and was lost, but do not be ashamed; you made peace with them, and they betrayed your trust. O lord of lords, O last and greatest of the Be'ena Za'a kings, it is time to bring the victories that your old life denied you. Will you be as you once were, a patron of the arts and maker of peace to shame the meagre efforts of the Europeans? Will the Cloud People fall upon the world like lightning bolts and sunder all those who oppose them? Can you build a civilisation that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: '"Hail! Cocijo must have truly blessed us for this night upon which we meet. I am Cosijoeza, guardian of the Cloud Kingdom, chosen by the gods as protector of our lands." '''Introduction: '"Welcome, strangers! If you seek the splendors of our kingdom in the clouds, they lie open to loyal men of great valor." 'Defeat: '"Despoilers... I weep for the splendor of our Cloud Kingdom, because it is no more..." Strategy Primarily a Religious Civ, the Zaptoecs need some investment to get the most out of them. The Zapotecs' reward for pursuing Science inclines them towards a Science Victory.Your UA will reward tiny amounts of Faith in the early game - if you get lucky with Religious City-States if might allow you to get a Pantheon without a Shrine. It shines in the late-game though, and will allow you to buy a few more Great People than normal. Consider going down Piety to get the Heathen Conversion Reformation Belief - this will allow Battle Priests to actively convert damaged enemy Units to your side, rather than just into wildcard Barbarians. Going Piety will also net you an extra Great Prophet to put a Holy Site on a Hill earlier. You might not find time to build the Pecogo before your first Golden Age, but that's not much of an issue - wait until later, when you will have the Population to work most of your Hill tiles, and when you'll have an economy to support the maintenance costs. Unique Attributes: Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Carve the Dancer Stones The deeds of our people in the name of our gods are mighty indeed, and must be commemorated. Our masons shall make these stones rise like the Sun God himself and tell all of the splendor of the Be'ena'a! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Zapotec * Must have a source of carvable material (Stone, Ivory, Marble, Amber, or Jade) * May only be enacted in the Classical Era or later * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 500 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * One source of carvable material in your land is removed from the map. * Libraries provide +1 Culture and +1 Tourism * Cities provide +2 Science if it has a garrisoned unit Craft Jewels For The Tlatoanis Our neighbours are powerful, and we must recognise that and sate them. Perhaps a gift of worked stone and gold will keep them at bay... Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Zapotec * Player must have researched Guilds * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 250 Culture * 50 Faith * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * While at peace, cities receive +1 Happiness and increased city strength for each outgoing Trade Route with a major civilization. * Zapotec cities provide more Gold in outgoing or incoming Trade Routes Note: (the Gold value of trade routes is increased for each source of Jewels (Gems, Pearls, Jewelry, Amber, Jade, Lapis Lazuli, and Glass). Unique Cultural Influence "Our people have all decamped to a really big mountain and are building elaborate stone temples there. We blame you. Incidentally, would you like these jeweled ornaments?" List of Cities Full Credits List * TPangolin: Concept and Art. * Neirai: XML, Lua. * LastSword: XML, Lua. * FramedArchitect: XML, Lua. * Charlatan Alley: Voice Acting. * Scapegrace: Civilopedia Entries * Superwaffle: Civilopedia Entries. * Road to Eldorado: Peace Music: "Cheldorado". * Medieval II Soundtrack: War Music: "Clash of Nahuatl". * Wodhann: Pecogo icon. * Kerfuffle: Map. * RawSasquatch: Compiled, Concept, Art, XML, Lua. * Civitar: Battle Priest graphics. * Robr8xft: Leader Base Graphics. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Mesoamerican Cultures Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Mexico